Tout commence, pas un coup de fil
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Sasuke est obligé de continuer une chaîne qui lui fera sois disant rencontré l'amour de sa vie, lui n'y croit pas vraiment... Mais pourtant... Le téléphone sonne! SasuNaru... Quoi d'autre?
1. Chapter 1

Huuuum... Je commence à être chiante avec toute mes fics... Nan? XD Sinon, ceci est une fic détante où je m'éclate avec mon petit Sasu-chan chiri d'amour Si vous aimez, laissez un petit commentaire... Si vous aimez pas, s'il vous plait, prenez un peu de votre temps pour me dire ce qui ne va pas... MERCI!

Tout commence par un coup de fil…

Je suis en train de lire tranquillement… Un livre à la con que m'a passé ma meilleure amie… Intitulé 'L'amour en noir, l'amour en blanc' très con… Dégoulinant… ça nous fond presque entre les doigts… C'est l'histoire d'un amour interdit entre un noir et une blanche… Mon téléphone sonne… ça… ça ne peut être que Keyko… Ma meilleure amie… Après dix sonneries mon répondeur s'enclenche.

« Bonjour… Vous êtes sur la messagerie vocale de Sasuke Uchiwa veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore… BIIIIIIIP

-PUTAIN CRETIN !!! Je sais que t'es là !! T'as rien à foutre le dimanche soir, alors maintenant tu décroches ton téléphone parce que sinon, je dis à Sakura que t'es amoureux d'elle et que t'es trop timide pour l'avouer !!! »

Je décroche en vitesse et lui crie presque :

« Fais ça et je te jure que t'iras bouffer les jonquilles de ton jardin par la racine !

-HA ! Je savais que t'étais là ! Et je suis certaine que tu savais que c'était moi qui étais au bout du fil !!! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si c'est moi, j'allais t'obliger à répondre… Alors pourquoi t'as pas répondu ?

-Je savais que tu savais que je savais que tu étais là et tu sais aussi bien que moi que moi je sait que tu allais dire que tu sais et que moi je sais et si je te laissait continuer tu allais dire que je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais… mais ça justement je le savais pas…

-…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai… Pas tout compris…

-Pas grave ! Tu es là pour quoi ?

-Heu… Attends… Non je ne sais pas…. HA SI !!! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de lire tes messages de temps en temps ?

-Hum… Non… Pourquoi ?

-AAAAAAARGH !!! Je t'ai envoyé une chaîne trop kawai et ça fait une semaine que j'attends une réponse ! ALLUME TOUT DE SUITE TON PC, LIT MA CHAINE ET ENVOIE LA A 34 PERSONNES !!!!

-C'est vrai que j'ai rien d'autre à faire…

-Ben oui ! A part lire les livres que je t'ai passé… Tu les as lu ?

-J'ai commencé 'L'amour en noir, l'amour en blanc' et j'ai finit 'Pour le meilleur'…

-Sont biens ?

-Super… Guimauve…

-Ben oui-… Je trouve ça si mignon-

-Bien sûr… Je vais regarder ton email !

-Ok… »

J'allume mon pc en continuant à discuter avec cette tarée… Ha ! La voilà sa connerie de chaîne…

Je lis… Encore un truc à l'eau de rose en clair… Je l'envoie à trente quatre de mes contacts en disant biens que **_« j'étais obligé »_** et toutes mes connaissances connaissent Keyko et sa réussite dans le domaine : me convaincre de faire des trucs stupides et dont je n'ai rien à faire… C'est bien la seule qui ait réussie… C'est la seule qui a essayé aussi… J'attrape le téléphone.

« -Et tu penses vraiment que je vais soudainement trouver l'amour auprès d'une jeune vierge timide et gentille ?

-Beuh… Pas spécialement vierge ou timide… Peut-être même pas une fille mais l'amour tu vas le trouvé c'est sûr !

-Comment ça… Pas une fille ?

-Bah… T'es pas homo ?

-Sors moi encore un truc comme ça et j'y vais plus par quatre chemins, je t'assomme !

-MAIS SASU-CHOU ! Tu ne te rends pas compte mais tout plein de mec te coure après !!!

-Et alors ? Bon… Toi aussi tu l'as fais cette chaîne ?

-Heu… Oui… »

Sa voix est soudainement hésitante… Hé, hé… Je sais à qui elle pense !

« C'est encore pour ton beau Kakashi ?

-ARRETE !!!

-Tu sais, je trouve ça bizarre de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas qu'on existe…

-ARRETE !!! Il sait que j'existe !!! Mais il ne m'aime pas… Il me trouve trop extravertie… Puis il n'arrête pas de me voir en retenue alors… Il croit que je suis une sale gosse pas trop intelligente qui ne suis jamais le règlement…

-… Si par intelligente, il veut dire : qui a de bonne note, il n'a pas tort. Si il veut dire, vraiment intelligente alors là il se goure… Tu suis le règlement… Mais il t'arrive de te permettre quelques écarts avec les profs… Et tu es une sale gosse mais c'est se qui fait ton charme… Et ensuite… Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à ce type ?

-Oh… Il est si gentil… On aime les mêmes choses… On est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde quand on se parle et puis je…

-Keyko… Je suis désolé… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que…

-Oui je sais… mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même… Bon ! Pour la chaîne… L'amour de ta vie te passera un coup de fil…

-Ha ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'était dans mon message…

-Ha… En passant… Kakashi à pas ton numéro…

-Merci, j'avais remarqué !

-Tu crois que c'est qui pour toi ?

-Hum… Je n'en ai aucune idée… Et toi ?

-Hum… Ino ?

-HA NON !!! DIS PAS DE… Argh… Tu veux ma mort ?

-Ouais…

-Pf… Méchant !

-Merci… Aller… Je te quitte… Je vais me faire à bouffer et lire ton bouquin à la con…

-MECHANT !

-Oui… Tu l'as déjà dit ça !

-Moi aussi je vais miamer…

-Joli mot… A ton image…

- Mon image ?

-Ouais… Con et enfantin…

-MECHANT ! Puis se qui est enfantin est TOUJOURS mignon…

-Bien sûr… La cruauté enfantine aussi ?

-Heuu…

-Je te laisse méditer là-dessus ! CIAO ! »

Je raccroche… Elle va me rappeler de toute façon… Pour me faire la morale 'on ne raccroche pas au nez des gens' … Mon téléphone sonne… Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Je décroche…

« Allo ?

-Oui… Heu… Je suis bien chez Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

…

Ce n'est pas… Keyko…

« Heu… Ouais… T'es qui ? Je te connais ?

-Je… Hum… Non…

-Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Ben… heu… J'ai trouvé une farde de dessin… Où il y avait ton nom, ton prénom et ton numéro de téléphone… Alors j'ai voulu te la rendre…

-Oh… Merci… Je passe la chercher quand ?

-Ho… Heu… Je pensais venir…

-Nan, laisse… Je viens ! T'habites où ? »

Il me donne timidement son adresse… Pas étonnant… Il habite dans un des quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville…

« Je viens dans une heure…

-O… Ok… Au revoir alors !

- … »

Je raccroche…. Trois minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonne…

« Allo ?

-SASUKE !!! C'était qui, qui te causait tout à l'heure ?

-Hum… Aucune idée…

-MENT PAS !!! C'était l'amour de ta vie ?

-Oui… Oui…

-MOI SHINO M'A APPELLE ! Mais je suis sûre que c'est pas lui l'amour de ma vie… J'attends encore…

-Ok… Moi je ne sais pas qui m'a téléphoné mais j'ai son adresse, il habite près de chez toi !

-Qu'est ce tu va foutre chez lui ?

-Il a retrouvé ma farde de dessin…

-QUELLE CHANCE ! »

Keyko éclate de rire… C'est vrai que quand on sait que c'est le cours que je déteste le plus… Et qu'en plus j'ai fait exprès de perdre mon putain de classeur pour être sûr d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas l'avoir fait… Voilà qu'un petit couillon me le retrouve… CHIOTTE !

« T'as finit de rire, oui ?

-Désolé Sasu-chan… Bon, tu viens me chercher ? Je veux voir sa tête !

-A l'empaffé ?

-Non, à l'amour de ta vie !

-MAIS PUIS QUE JE TE DIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS HOMO, BORDEL !

-…

-Merci de ne pas répondre ! Bon, je viens te chercher, mais une réplique à la con et je t'assomme ! »

Connerie de chaîne… Elle a mis une idée de merde dans la tête de ma petite Keyko adorée… Je prends ma veste, mes clefs, ferme la porte et sort de chez moi… Je sonne chez Keyko… C'est elle qui m'ouvre… Elle a attaché ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et mit un pull vert mettant en valeur ses yeux vert gris… Quant à son pantalon… Patte d'ef comme d'hab…

-YO Sasu-chan !

-…

-Je te suis !

-…

-Tu sais bien que je suis nulle en orientation ! Tu me connais !

Je l'emmène en silence chez l'aut' con pendant que elle me fait la conversation sur… Je ne sais pas très bien quoi en fait… Je n'écoute pas… mais elle s'en fout alors… On arrive enfin devant chez lui…

-J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit…

Un petit garçon… enfin… Plutôt un ado avec la taille de Keyko c'est-à-dire un mètre cinquante-huit ouvre la porte… Il est blond avec les yeux lagon… Il est plutôt mignon… Mais… A quoi je pense moi ? Enfin… J'émettais juste un avis…

-Oh… Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa ? Je…

-NARU-CHAN ! Konishiwa !

-Oh… Keyko Chan ! Konishiwa !

-Je te présente Sasuke, mon meilleure ami !

-Je suis ravi que ma cousine ait trouvée un ami… Bon… Je vais chercher ta farde !

Il s'en va et je me retourne vers Keyko… Ne disant rien… Sachant que les explication allait suivre de toute manière…

-C'est mon cousin… Naruto Uzumaki ! Comme moi Keyko Uzumaki ! Si c'est l'amour de ta vie, j'aurais réussit à caser mon meilleur ami adoré que j'aime à moi… Et mon petit cousin préférer trop mignon, gentil, doux et compréhensif que j'aime trop, trop, trop…

-… Je vois…

Naruto revient et me fais un sourire en me tendant l'objet de ma venue... OH! Chère farde! je pensais t'avoir perdue... Mais horreur et damnation... Il a fallut que quelqu'un te retrouve... Mais dis-moi... Ton teint et toujours aussi vert! Je sens que je vais te peindre en rose... ça me donnera moins la nausée...

Et après un rapide au revoir à Naruto, Moi et Keyko partons chez elles manger des nouilles... De toute façon c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire!

Fin du premier chapitre...

J'admet que Sasuke est... Un peu... Différent'... XD... Mais bon...

Kiss,

Keyko-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un cours ennuyer ou comment passé une journée géniale..

Je me réveille… C'est le téléphone ? Ha non… Le réveil ! Je le balance comme chaque matin contre le mur, pour avoir osé me réveiller… NAN MAIS ! Il est quelle heure ? 4h50… Je hais mon frère… C'est encore ce taré qui a peur d'arriver en retard… Je me lève et tel un zombi, je vais voir dans la salle de bain. J'enlève mon boxer noir qui me sert de pyjama et règle l'eau de la douche… Là c'est bon… Bien chaud ! Je me mets sous le jet d'eau. Les gouttes descendent sur mon corps. Je reste quelques instants un apprécier le contact de l'eau qui me réveille un peu pour ensuite prendre le shampoing et le savon pour faire ma douche vite fait. Je sors de la douche et regarde mes vêtements. L'uniforme du lycéen… Un pantalon vert bouteille et un t-shirt blanc dont les manches sont de cette atroce couleur verte. Je soupire et met mon boxer noir et cet uniforme… Dieu seul sait à quel point je HAIS cet uniforme… Il n'y a rien de plus détestable que cet uniforme… Enfin… Peut-être Orochimaru-sensei… Notre très cher prof au combien aimé de dessin ! Je mets mes chaussures et descends en bas. Itachi est déjà à table je m'assieds en face de lui en lui disant un froid 'salut'. Faut pas croire ! Je l'aime bien mon frère… Mais je n'ai jamais été très démonstratif… Sauf au téléphone… Ou sur MSN ! Itachi me fait un sourire et me dit de manger vite avant d'être en retard… Comme je le disais plus tôt… C'est un vrai stressé ! Si lui il arrive un jour à être en retard, Kakashi sera à l'heure ! Parce qu'il peut dire ce qu'il veut de ma Keyko, lui il est pas mieux… Je remarque alors que Itachi a l'air triste… Légèrement morose !

-Hum… Onii-san ? Tu vas bien ?

-Moui…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Moui…

-Quoi donc ?

-Pas envi d'en parler…

Je n'insiste pas… De toute façon, je le saurais à un moment ou un autre. On finit notre petit déjeuner. Je lui dit au revoir et vais à l'école. Je croise Keyko en chemin. Je me met devant elle pour l'empêcher de passé.

-HA SASUKE ! Dis… Tu n'habites pas de l'autre côté ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-… Perdue !

-Ok… Je me suis perdue ! Tu c'est quoi ? Tu m'énerves le matin ! Tu me traites comme tous les autres…

-Hn…

Ce n'est pas vrai… Si je te traitais comme tous les autres tu te serais perdue pour de bon ! Je lui fais signe de me suivre et je reprends ma route avec elle à côté de moi qui me parle de son cousin… Soi-disant, il m'a trouvé mignon et il lui a avoué au téléphone hier… C'est n'importe quoi !

-AU FAIT SASUKE IL VIENT DANS NOTRE ECOLE ! Me hurle-t-elle.

-La ferme… Je vais devenir sourd !

-Waw… T'as l'air super emballé… Moi qui pensais que t'avais craquer pour lui vu la façon dont tu le regardais hier ! Me dit-elle malicieusement.

Je la regarde froidement.

-Oui, je sais, je sais… Tu n'es pas homo ! Au fait… Naruto aussi n'est pas homo ! Si tu veux être avec lui, essaye de virer de bord vite fait et de lui faire virer de bord avant qu'il saute sur Hinata…

-Hn ?

-Sasuke… J'ai pas encore acheter mon dico japonais-Uchiwa nouvelle édition, ça veut dire quoi 'Hn ?' ?

-Hn… Il n'est pas homo ?

-Ho… 'Hn ?' veut dire 'Il n'est pas homo ?' …

-Keyko, arrête, tu m'énerves !

-Oh ! C'est bon ! Toi aussi tu m'énerves ! Pour la peine je boude !

Pff… Si son cousin est comme elle, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. J'imagine ces deux là nous faire une scène en criant dans les couloirs que c'est eux les plus beaux les plus forts, les meilleurs… Mais bon… Là n'est pas la question !

-Sasuke… Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Comme d'habitude… J'enclencherais mon répondeur !

-MAIS NON BAKA ! Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerait de sortir avec moi ?

-…

-Oui bon… Moi et Naruto !

J'aimerais répondre « Ouais, ça me dérange » mais en fait… Je vais m'emmerder chez moi… Alors autant accepter… Non ?

-Hn !

-Ca veut dire quoi, 'Hn !' ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Je ne sais pas ? Va te faire enculer par le prof de dessin ?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit, mlle Uzumaki ?

Keyko se raidit à côté de moi alors que je lui souffle un « A plus ! » avant de la laisser aux mains de notre cher prof de dessin… Quand soudain j'aperçois Naruto… Je m'approche de lui et lui tapote l'épaule il se retourne vers moi et je le vois devenir blanc comme un linge.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ! Heu… Bonjour !

-Hn !

… C'est peut-être vrai que je manque de vocabulaire le matin…

-Tu vas bien ?

-Fatigué…

-Ok… Tu n'aurais pas vu Keyko par hasard ? Je la cherche depuis un moment et…

Je lui pointe l'énergumène qui hurle que la liberté d'expression est primordiale dans tous les pays. Naruto me regarde alors comme si je venais de sortir d'une soucoupe volante et de lui dire « E.T téléphoner maison ! ». Je soupire de lassitude.

-Elle… Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Pire…

Il pouffe légèrement avant d'aller chez Orochimaru et de lui demander le chemin pour aller chez le directeur. Orochimaru lui explique en délaissant légèrement Keyko. Mais Naruto prend un air idiot et dit qu'il n'a pas tout suivit. Orochimaru lui explique plusieurs fois avant de l'emmener, exaspéré chez le directeur.

-J'arrive pas à le croire… Orochimaru t'as oublié !

-Ouais… Mais t'inquiète ! Il va se rattraper en classe…

- En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas fait mon dessin…

-Naruto peut être témoin ! C'est lui qui t'a rendu ta farde dimanche soir !

-Ouais.

-SASUKE JE SUIS FATIGUEE ! Hurle-t-elle alors soudainement, comme ça sans raison !

Je sursaute violemment et lui hurle : « NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? ». Elle rigole doucement et moi je soupire. Naruto arrive alors en courant. Il me rentre d'ailleurs dedans et je me retrouve sur les fesses. Comme une poupée… Les jambes un peu écartées et les bras devant moi. Keyko éclate de rire devant la drôlerie de la chose et moi je bougonne en me relevant alors que Naruto se retient de rire.

-Baka ! Je lui dis froidement.

Je hais le matin, je hais le dessin, je hais l'école, je hais le sol… Je veux mon lit, merde ! Je me frotte les yeux. Je sens que je vais dormir sur mon bureau aujourd'hui… Ou alors je peux faire semblant de m'évanouir en classe et m'endormir parterre… On alors je fais semblant d'être malade… C'est quand la période de ramadan ? C'est bientôt ? Je me souviens que l'année passé un musulman ne supportait pas bien le jeûne et on l'a laissé allé à l'infirmerie se reposer… Ou alors je…

-Sasuke ? La sonnerie ?

-Hn !

-Tu vois Naruto… Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il en a ! C'est contre le matin !

Je me traîne jusqu'à ma classe et finis par bailler… Punaise… Je hais le matin !

Orochimaru m'engueule parce que j'ai pas fait mon devoir, il en a rien à faire de mon excuse et me met un zéro… Et me remet un zéro parce que je me suis endormit alors qu'il nous expliquait la beauté, les relies et les couleurs de deux conneries de bout de bois qu'on doit peindre… Franchement… Qu'est ce que j'en ai à secouer, moi qu'ils sont pas brun pur ni rose et jaune mais vert et brun avec une pointe de beige ? Je baille encore un peu avant d'essayer de m'intéresser à son cours… Enfin, bénédiction ! La sonnerie retentit, me libérant de cette torture ! Je me retiens de pousser un crie de joie… Je suis un Uchiwa tout de même ! Même si le matin… On peut en douter ! On va en latin avec Kurenai… Le cours se passe bien… Je suis doué en latin ! J'aide un peu Naruto d'ailleurs, il a un peu de mal à suivre…

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre… Au moment de partir Keyko me repose la question pour le restaurant… Je dis que je rentre chez moi, changer de tenue et que je viens la chercher puis on passera prendre Naruto avant d'aller à Jinshuriki… Un petit resto sympa et pas trop cher dans lequel Keyko et moi on a l'habitude d'aller.

-Et c'est toi qui payes ! Me dit-elle.

J'hausse un sourcil… Elle est pas vite gênée elle… Mais bon… Je soupire un bon coup avant de rentrer chez moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je sens qu'elle va me faire un coup tordu !

Fin du deuxième chapitre…

Keyko : Heu… Review's ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Soirée plaisante.

Je n'avais pas dit que je prévoyais un coup tordu ? Si ? Non ? Ben le coup tordu il est là… Je vois Keyko devant moi, un bébé dans les bras et un sourire d'hypocrite.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke… Mais je ne peux pas venir… Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Naruto tout seul…

Je lève un sourcil… Je le savais ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Ha oui… Je m'emmerde chez moi…

-ALLER SASUKE ! Puis c'est l'occasion de faire… **_Intimement_** connaissance avec Naru-chan !

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle a insistée sur le mot 'intimement'…

-J'irais avec lui… Mais franchement… T'es débile quand tu te mets à imaginer des trucs ! Je vais prévenir tous tes contacts de ne plus jamais t'envoyer de chaîne… ça te ramollis le cerveau !

-MAIS HEU !

Elle me donne un bisou sur la joue en m'ordonnant de ne pas laisser Naruto manger des ramens. Je lui jure pendant une demi-heure qu'il ne mangera pas de pâtes quand enfin elle me croit. Je pars chez Naruto. Je passe dans sa rue, les gens me regardent bizarrement, ils regarde ma montre mes chaussures… Comment Naruto peut vivre dans un quartier comme celui-ci ? C'est super dangereux… On fait pas trois pas sans que les gens ne fasse pas l'inventaire de ce que vous avez sur vous pour vous volez ! J'arrive devant la porte de son appart' et il m'ouvre. Il me fait un petit sourire timide et regarde autour de moi.

-Keyko n'est pas là ?

-Bonjour ! Oui, merci, je vais bien et toi ?

-Ca va très bien merci mais où est Keyko ?

- Elle n'a pas pu venir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle garde ses frangins !

-Ses parents sont de sortie ?

-Ouais… Bon, tu veux toujours y aller ou tu comptes trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir ?

- MAIS NON ! Je veux bien venir… Mais je… Enfin…

Il rougit un peu gêné par le ton froid de ma réplique.

-Enfin… Je… Je…

-Bon d'accord, amène toi !

Il bredouille quelque chose et rentre chez lui et revient avec une veste. Il ferme la porte à clef et me sourit.

-On peut y aller… Désolé de t'embêter, je suppose que tu voulais être avec Keyko…

-Bah… Je savais qu'elle allait me faire le coup…

-Ha bon ? Ca va mal entre vous deux ?

-Heu… Non… En fait, elle a une idée derrière la tête…

-Laquelle ?

Je me vois mal lui dire « Elle cherche à nous caser ensemble » alors j'hausse les épaules.

-Sasuke… J'aime beaucoup Keyko… C'est ma cousine ! Alors si tu lui fais du mal…

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui faire… C'est quand même, elle qui me harcèle et fait des plan foireux pour me caser avec quelqu'un… Et c'est depuis qu'on est ami !

Bon… Je la menace tous les jours… Je l'insulte… Mais elle aussi alors…

-Hein ? Te caser avec quelqu'un ? Que… Tu…

Ha merde… Il va comprendre que Keyko veut nous mettre ensemble et il va me prendre pour un fou furieux...

-Tu n'es pas le petit ami de Keyko ?

Je le regarde un moment… Légèrement… Oui légèrement étonné !

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire une telle chose ?

Bah ouais… Keyko m'a présenté comme son meilleur ami, hier j'ai rien fait qui puisse laisser croire que j'étais avec elle… Alors à moi qu'il soit du genre à voir des couples partout, je vois pas comment il serait arriver à cette conclusion !

-C'est Keyko… Elle m'a posé plein de question, genre : Comment je te trouvais, Si t'étais mignon, Si tu me semblais aimable… Et j'en passe ! J'ai cru qu'elle ça pour me préparer à relation avec toi… Ou alors elle est amoureuse de toi et j'ai tout gâché !

- Je ne pense pas… Elle est accro à un mec stupide… Et si elle m'aimait elle me l'aurait dit… Elle ne sait pas cacher ce genre de secret… Surtout pas à moi !

-Oh… Alors pourquoi elle m'a posé au tant de question sur toi alors ?

« Oh seulement pour savoir si j'étais ton genre de mec ! » Nan mais franchement… Vous me voyez dire ça ?

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules. On arrive enfin au restaurant. On prend une table. Je commente du riz sauté et pareil pour Naruto… Il a voulu commander des ramens mais après un regard bien sentit il a compris que Keyko m'avais prévenu…

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas manger des ramens ?

-J'en mange trop…C'est mon plat préféré et… Bah… Comme d'habitude… J'exagère !

-Je vois… Dis moi… A part les ramens, t'aimes quoi ?

-Heu… Bah… J'aime beaucoup de choses… Pour tout te dire je ne déteste rien sauf la guerre, l'hypocrisie, la haine, la vengeance… Et tout un tas de truc mais je vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Et toi ? Tu aimes quoi ?

-Mon frère… Keyko… Le riz… Mon téléphone et mon ordinateur… Mes contacte MSN... Pas grand-chose en fait…

-Je vois… Au fait Sasuke… Est-ce que… T'as une petite amie ?

-Non…

-Ok…

Il se met à réfléchir quand notre plat arrive. On mange tranquillement, je trouve Naruto plutôt adorable. Il n'arrête pas de me sourire et de parler de tout et de rien… Un peu comme Keyko sauf que lui il n'a pas cette aura malsaine… Bon… Peut-être pas malsaine… Disons… Enfin… Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire la présence de Keyko ! Fausse ? Je ne sais pas… On a l'impression qu'elle ne pense qu'à faire des coups tordus, MAIS POUR VOTRE BIEN ! Attention… Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle croit ! Parce que généralement ça vous met dans un pétrin colossal…

Je mange tranquillement mon riz sauté. Naruto est trop mignon. Il mange rapidement et en fou partout, il rigole pour rien et n'arrête pas de me sourire… Je me sens fondre… Hein ? J'ai pensé à quoi là ? Je n'ai quand même pas pensé à ça ? Si ? Oh non… Keyko me fait faire des trucs trop bizarres… Elle va me le payer ! Ha… En parlant de payer, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui paye… Elle ne l'aurait pas fait exprès pour que je paye la part de Naruto ?

…

Elle l'a fait exprès !

Je soupire et met mon bol de côté. J'ai plus faim… Pourquoi ils font des assiettes aussi grande ?

-Tu ne vas pas finir ?

-Nan… J'ai plus faim ?

Il rougit un peu et bafouille un truc que je comprends pas mais je pense avoir deviner.

-Tu peux prendre si t'as faim…

Il me fait un grand sourire heureux avec des étoiles dans les yeux et prend mon plat tout heureux. Je me frotte les yeux.

-Au fait… J'ai remarqué que tu faisais de très jolis dessins dans ta farde… Enfin… Ça ne te regarde pas que j'ai regardé ? Me demande-t-il soudainement inquiet.

-Bof… M'en fout… Et pour mes dessins, ce n'est pas l'avis de mon prof de dessin…

-Bah… J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu dessines très bien… Ne te décourage pas à cause d'un enculé…

C'est toi qui vas te faire enculé si tu continues à être aussi mignon… Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont mis dans mon riz bordel ?

Naruto finis son assiette et on commande une glace chacun. Quand on a finit je paye l'addition et on s'en va.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Hn… »

Parce que ton quartier est super dangereux, surtout la nuit ! On pourrait presque croire que je m'inquiète là ! Et ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Du tout, du tout, du tout, du tout… Vous ne me croyez pas, hein ?

…

Je suis incompris ! Bref !

On va chez lui, je l'emmène jusqu'à la porte de son appart' pour m'assurer que quelqu'un ne lui saute pas dessus à l'improviste… On arrive devant chez lui et il me sourit alors.

-Voilà… Merci pour le repas ! C'était génial… Ciao !

Et au lieu de dégager comme j'aurais du le faire, je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes… Comprenant alors ce que je fais, je me recule. Naruto a l'air choqué et ne bouge plus, complètement pétrifié alors, je fais quelque chose d'encore plus con que précédemment… Je m'enfuis en courant !

Fin du chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le prochain qui me réveille je le tu !

J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir, ne voulant plus penser à l'incident d'hier quand soudain… Un bruit me réveilla, le réveil ? Nan… Le téléphone ? Oh non… Keyko ! Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Je prends alors, mon téléphone.

« Allo ?

-BORDEL DE CHIOTTE QU'A TU FAIS À MON COUSIN ?

-Hein ?

-J'ai appeler, mon cousin, pour savoir comment s'est passé sa soirée et il a éclaté en sanglot en disant qu'il te détestait !

-Génial… Au revoir ! »

Je lui raccroche au nez, déprimé… Je vais me recoucher mais le téléphone resonne, je me relève et retourne vers le téléphone.

« Keyko ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur…

-Dis moi ce que tu lui as fait ! C'est mon cousin, je veux t'aider !

-Ecoute, Key, je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'en parler… Pour l'instant je vais finir ma nuit et essayer d'oublier, après je m'excuserais pour ton cousin, et irait me cacher dans un trou… Ok ?

-Ok…

-Key ?

-Quoi ?

-Pas de coup tordu !

-Non, bien sûr !

-Ciao !

-Ciao… »

Je raccroche et vais me coucher. Et quand je suis presque en train de dormir, le téléphone sonne à nouveau, bon là, j'ai été gentil, patient mais maintenant, elle va m'entendre ! Je décroche le téléphone furax.

« BORDEL KEYKO IL EST TROIS HEURES DU MATIN ! VA TE COUCHER ! TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE LUI AIS FAIT A TON COUSIN ? JE L'AI EMBRASSE ET JE ME SUIS BARRE COMME UN SALAUD ! MAINTENANT VA TE FOUTRE ET LAISSE MOI DORMIR BORDEL ! »

Je raccroche… Mon dieu ça fait du bien… Elle a comprit maintenant, j'espère… Mais alors que je soulevais ma couverture, j'entends la sonnerie du téléphone, m'annonçant que je vais passer une nuit blanche… Je soupire alors, et vais décrocher, de toute façon je suis calmé… Et à nouveau déprimer…

« Keyko ? Tu sais que j'ai besoin de dormir ? Je me réveille dans une heure…

-Hum… Pardon de te déranger… Mais… En fait… Heu… Je… Ben… »

Ça… C'est pas Keyko… C'est… Et merde… Promis ! Demain, je rejoints Itachi dans sa déprime…

« Na… Naruto ? J'articule grimaçant tout en espérant que c'est un mauvais rêve.

-Heu… Oui… Je… Je voulais avoir des explications sur… Enfin sur le baisé…

-… »

Il a l'air embarrassé… Tu m'étonnes ! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Je lui dis quoi, moi ? J'ai glissé ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès ? Je me suis drogué avant de venir ? La fatigue ? Je ne sais pas…

« Sasuke ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Ouais… »

Et si je lui raccrochais au nez ? Je lui demande d'attendre demain le temps que je trouve une excuse ?

« Alors ? Pourquoi ce baisé ?

-Heu… Ben… Heu…

-Et s'il te plait… La vérité !

-Heu… En fait… Je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de saké au resto…

-Tu as pris du saké ?

-Heu… Ouais ! Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Heu… Non !

-Ben ok… Maintenant tu vas me laisser dormir ?

-Oui…

-Merci ! »

Je raccroche et… Et mon réveil sonne… Je le jette de toutes mes forces contre le mur et le casse… Je suis calmé maintenant… Je disais quoi sur les coups tordus de Keyko ? Ben j'avais raison… Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'avoir été convaincant au téléphone… Je crois que je vais parler à mon frère ce matin… Lui qui est homosexuel… Il va peut-être pouvoir m'aider ! Enfin… Ou alors je vais chez Shikamaru, son copain (petit clin d'œil à Staphyla et en passant… Ma sœur n'a que 5ans), il a quasiment mon âge… Il m'aidera peut-être plus… ARGH ! Ou alors il me reste Keyko a trucider… ça va m'aider… A me calmer ! Je soupire et vais prendre une douche, ensuite je mets cet uniforme si détestable et descend. Mon frère à l'air encore plus abattu qu'hier.

« Itachi ? J'ai un problème !

-Moi aussi… Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à mon Shikamaru d'amour ! Et c'est demain son anniversaire !

-Heu… Offre lui un livre ! Il adore lire !

-Oui mais quoi ?

-Offre lui 'L'amour en noir, l'amour en blanc'

-Heu… T'es sûr ?

-Ouais, il aime bien les histoires d'amour interdit… Puis si ça vient de toi, il va l'aimer encore plus… Donc si en revenait à mon problème ?

-D'accord… Qu'est ce qu'il va pas onii-san ?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux du cousin de Keyko…

-Ha… Et ? Il n'est pas homo ?

-Non, seulement ça mais en plus je l'ai embrassé hier sans trop savoir pourquoi… On était allé au resto et quand je l'ai raccompagné, je l'ai embrassé…

-Je vois… Et tu te demandes quelle attitude avoir avec lui ?

-C'est ça !

-Sois normal… S'il ne t'aime pas essaye de l'oublier…

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non quoi ?

-Je hais Keyko pour m'avoir présenter son cousin !

-Je vois… Je suis désolé pour toi ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ca va génial, merci ! Et Salut !

-Mais tu n'as pas mangé et…

-Pas faim ! A plus !

Je sors de la maison en claquant la porte… Bordel de merde à la fin ! Keyko et devant mon portail… Elle ne s'est pas perdue celle là ?

-Sasuke… Sa…

-Va chier !

-HEY !

Elle me coure après et m'arrête dans ma marche.

-Sasuke… Ça ne va pas ?

-Si ça va très bien merci ! J'ai décidé de sortir avec Ino, après ça on verra…

-Sortir avec… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ?

-Rien ! Je vais juste te tuer…

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait pour une fois ! J'étais même tellement inquiète pour toi que je suis venue jusqu'ici en me perdant au moins six fois !

-… T'es douée !

-Je sais ! Mais pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

-Parce que t'es chiante !

-Ouais, mais si c'était que pour ça tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

-… Tu n'as pas tort !

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au téléphone avec mon cousin ?

-… A part ça t'as rien fait ?

-Je l'ai appelé pour savoir ce qu'il t'avait fait… T'as jamais été aussi déprimé ?

-… Hn !

-Ce qui veut dire ?

- Je ne suis pas déprimé…

-Bien entendu… L'Uchiwa n'est pas déprimé, n'est pas gay et n'est pas bon en dessin ! Tu sais que tu m'énerves ?

-Ouais… Mais je te le dis… Je ne suis pas bon en dessin…

-Non, non bien sûr… Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Ha laisse tomber ! Puis ce n'est pas ça le sujet, tu sais ce qui est arrivé avec ton cousin ?

-Hum… Oui… Et pour moi l'explication était que tu sois amoureux de lui… Mais vu ta réaction de ce matin… Je me suis trompée !

-Hein ?

-Bah oui… Naruto devait te dire au téléphone que c'était réciproque… Il ne l'a pas fait… C'est ça ?

-Ben… Ouais… C'est ça !

-MAIS C'EST GENILA !

-Et en quoi c'est génial ?

-Tu n'as pas à être fâché contre moi parce que j'y suis pour rien et enfin… MON MEILLEUR AMI ET MON COUSIN VONT ETRE ENSEMBLE !

-Ha d'accord… Et toi et Kakashi ?

-Rien à foutre de Kakashi, je l'ai vu au bras d'une brunasse…Il sait pas ce qu'il perd ! Maintenant je vise quelqu'un d'autre…

Vu le sourire sadique qu'elle lance en ce moment… Je me dis que cette personne à beaucoup de chance…

On va à l'école… Naruto est devant le portail. Il évite mon regard et sourit à Keyko. Elle lui fait un grand sourire. Qui se transforme en rictus pervers… Hu ?

-J'ai trouvé ma proie…

Je regarde dans sa direction… Hu ?

-Orochimaru !?

-Mais non crétin ! A côté !

-Sakura ?

-… De l'autre… côté ! T'es fatigué toi !

- Je ne serais pas fatigué, si certaines personnes dont je ne citerais pas le nom mais qui se reconnaîtrons très bien m'aurait laisser dormir !

-… Pardon !

Elle s'en alla en courant… Je vis la personne qu'elle pourchassait… Le pauvre… Il va s'enfuir en courant !

Naruto allait partir mais je le pris par la main. Il se retourna alors vers moi surpris.

-Naruto… Keyko m'a dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose au téléphone !

-Ha… Ha… ?

-Oui… Et si c'est bien ce qu'elle croit la réponse est : moi aussi… C'est quoi que tu voulais me dire ?

-Ben… Je… Je…

-Tu … ?

-Je… Je… Je… JE T'AIME ! Hurle-t-il alors, surprenant tout le monde qui se retourne vers nous mais qu'il aille se faire voire parce que là, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire…

-Je t'aime aussi !

Et je joints mes lèvres aux siennes alors qu'un petit brun aux lunettes noires tentait d'échapper à l'amour d'une brune aux yeux verts…

Fin !

Moi : BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA J'AI FINIS UNE FIC !

Sasuke : Ouais… T'as plutôt bâclé une fin !

Moi : MECHANT ! Et pourquoi tu me fuis Shino ? TT

Shino : T'APPROCHES PAS DE MOI !

Moi : T'es méchant…-.-'… Il n'y en a pas un qui veut se mettre en couple avec moi ?

silence de mort

…

Moi : Pas tous à la fois surtout -.-'… Sinon… Pour les réclamations, les conseils, les menaces de mort… Les demandes de lemon (ben ouais… On sait jamais…)…

Sasuke : Review's ?

Moi : HEY ! JE VOULAIS LE DIRE T.T

Shino : Les menaces de mort son autorisée !

Sasuke : Sont même grandement attendue !

Moi (boude) : …

Sasuke : Elle dit plus rien ?

Shino : Ouais ? Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête-.-'

J'ai prévu une petite suite

Si ça vous interesse signalez-le moi


End file.
